


Legend and Hidden Secret

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [15]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, bro idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: The Birds enjoy having their secret out of the spotlight
Relationships: And I'm too lazy to add the platonic ones sorry y'all, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Carey Fangbattle/Killian/Noelle | No-3113, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), because i love them - Relationship
Series: Writober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 3





	Legend and Hidden Secret

They had gone down as legends in most if not all worlds they saved. Living in a world where they were legends was strange, to say the least. Somehow the world had forgotten those who helped them, Killian, Carey and No-3113, Avi, Robbie, Kravitz, Angus. They all appreciated not being as well known as the Seven Birds, being able to live their lives, or undeaths, in peace. The Seven Birds themselves weren’t fans of the attention, but by gods, if they couldn’t act like it by now. Taako had initially enjoyed the attention, reminding him of the good parts of Sizzle it Up! But eventually that faded and he wanted to be left alone. 

He had a secret, one he hid from all but the Birds and their friends. His family was out of the spotlight and he was going to keep it that way. His husband Kravitz and his son Angus, they meant the world to him. They were glad to be out of the spotlight and he realized that’s where he wanted to keep them. Safe, away from the general populous, just for him to enjoy. He’d never been good at sharing.

So when eventually the Seven Birds faded, leaving just the anniversary of The Hungers attack and their win to celebrate them, he didn’t do much to make noise. Kept his school running, did his lectures, enjoyed as much time with his family as he could. Gave up his adamant, “No Lucretia” rule when he remembered how little time she truly had. He kept his secret, happy and alive.


End file.
